What Have I Wrought?
by Annaiel
Summary: Here you are. What you've always wanted, right? A big happy family. Loud, obnoxious, and loving. There's just a slight catch. yaoifull, no lemons. FF crossover. Oh, like that was never going to happen.


Ok, so this is a snip of what I'd like to do, but I just want to see what you all think. Yea? Nay? Drop me a line.

I own just the narrator, Hannah. All die-hard Cid and Demyx fans read with a bit of salt. Please?

_**Preview**_

"WHEEEEE!" Kadaj landed in the clear lake water with a resounding splash. Fully equipped for a six-year-old with a float vest, he bobbed right back up, laughing. "Again, Sephy! Again!" His blue cat-eyes filled with childish mirth and pure happiness. Vincent watched him from behind intently, only his eyes and the top of his head above water. If you didn't know him or even saw him before, you'd think he was the infamous Cherry Lake Monster, a vampire come to eat the smallest of my little brood.

Sephiroth laughed. "Wait your turn, Kadaj." Yazoo climbed up his back, closely resembling the rare silver-headed wet monkey of Yosemite, since it was his turn after all. The three boys, Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz, were thoroughly enjoying being thrown into the water by their brother-father.

Without warning save for a few milliseconds before with the strumming of a familiar sitar, a raging cyclone ripped through the calm water, picking Kadaj up and out in its force. He spun viciously around and around, as if on a rollercoaster from hell. "MOooomMMYyyy!!!"

"DEMYX!!!! PUT MY SON DOWN!!!" Yeah, this was not fun to watch for me. The mullet-headed little snot poked his head out from behind a nearby rock. He's so lucky I didn't jack Ceberus from Vinny and blow his head off. Then again, that thing's sight is so off, you have to aim about three feet to the left of what you're trying to hit. Vincent cleans it religiously, but never sights the damn gun. One day I'll do it for him out of sheer frustration.

"But I-." Escape, and for that matter, excuses, are futile.

"NOW."

He stopped strumming on that godforsaken sitar and the cyclone disappeared. Kadaj dropped from ten feet, suddenly unsupported by the water, screaming the whole way down. My mommy-senses went haywire, so I jumped in after him. Though he had his float vest on, dropping that hard and that far was still no fun. It happened fast. There's no time for debate when your kid needs you, regardless whether or not he's biologically yours. Or if that rock bed was awfully shallow when you jumped.

Vincent got to him first, the pale, silent gunman cradling my baby's screaming form against his chest as he swam towards me. If I had been a little bit less focused on the fact that Kadaj's cries were of pain, I would have stopped and watched him carry my son so… lovingly. I took him out of Vincent's hold and swam back to the rock face that we beached the boat we borrowed from Rufus and put our stuff. He had fallen into the water face-first, making his nose bleed profusely through his sobs. I calmly wiped the blood away with a towel, purposely using Demyx's. A lesser woman might have freaked out, panicked, done everything in their unconscious power to scare their already freaked-out child. With three kids, a veritable clan of freaks and all their drama under my care, those options were not open to me.

I could hear Zexion berating his lover for that stupid move. Zexy rarely spoke, so kind of shows the dynamics here. Here, let me give you a little synopsis. I just recently understood it and I've lived with them for about seven years now.

Since I took them all in (themorganization XIII, Riku, Sora, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa, Aeris, Namine, and the SHM) they seem to have made a little code of unspoken rules. One of which is no one puts the three little boys in any danger. EVER. If possible, treat said boys like mini-gods. Loz latches on to Vexen, since he can make stuff go, and I quote, "boof'. Kadaj likes Vincent, with the reason I believe being that he doesn't mind Kadaj's constant questions, though I'd prefer he learn his curses from me or even TV, just not from Cid. And the little enigma, Yazoo, shadows Xemnas like a silent little duckling. And not one of them can do anything about it.

But there's a lot of gay in the air. Most mothers with young sons have a habit of finding that dangerous. I, on the other hand, know there isn't a damn thing I can do to change it. What, kick them out? Never. They're the boys' family. Sure, it's a bit disconcerting that most of the pairs screw like god-darn rabbits, but hey, makes for damn good girls-night-in surveillance-film marathons. Especially when Xemnas finally pays attention to Saïx. It's like a free chick-flick, watching those two.

But back to my still-crying son and the crisis at hand.

"Lean your head back, baby." He does as told; leaning against the arm I have around his back. I hold his nose gently with the towel to help staunch the blood flow. "See? Everything's going to be alright, lovey." I love how I went from a raging, cussing frigid freak to a gentle, cooing, loving mother in about three days when those who actually bore my boys dropped them on my doorstep six years ago.

Morons. They gave up three babies who want nothing more than a loving family. Seriously. Yazoo never screamed, Kadaj slept twelve hours straight every night, and Loz never even started that weird terrible-two phase. In their previous existences, as you all probably know, they didn't know what love was, only how to be used for someone else's purposes. My boys will never know that they were given up. That someone had the ridiculous lack of a spine to not love them. They will live their lives surrounded by those who care for and cherish them. They will never become what they were. Kadaj will never think he has to be hurt to be loved. Yazoo will be able put that quiet, calculating mind to good use instead of bending it to Jenova's flawed will. Loz can be a normal kid. They all can.

I really need to stop getting off track.

"Is he ok?" I look up from watching my son and my spinning mind, to find, miracle of miracles, Cid. And without any cuss words. Holy god, someone call the news. I nod, then look back at Kadaj and lift up the towel to check the blood flow. The three still have some Jenova in them, helping them heal faster and making hospital visits and check-ups the stuff of nightmares. Thankfully, the blood has stopped, but he won't be swimming for a little while.

"Ok, babe, you can get up now." Kadaj sits back up, but stays in my lap. It's no secret that my favorite son is the one currently seated here. Yazoo and Loz aren't jealous though. They just go to their preferred playmates when I'm busy easing Kadaj's nightmares or hurts. There's plenty of love to go around for the three of them.

"Mommy, can I play with Vinny now?" Ok, maybe he can swim as long as Vin is with him. It's not like the blood-eyed man has ever hurt him. Or will. Cid once confided he was jealous of Kadaj, being around Vincent so much.

"Sure. Just stay with him. Don't get out of his sight." Kadaj nods and bounds happily back into the water, Vincent following him. Cid sits next to me as I fold the now blood-soaked towel to give Demyx my version of payback. Blood's a bitch to clean off.

"… Can I ask you a question?" Nothing good has ever started with that. Ever.

"Sure, Highwind." I'm trying not to go worst-case scenario, but I'm starting to fail miserably.

"You think its, y'know, healthy for them to be so close?" Oh, you rotten freaking moron. Die. Now.

"It's perfectly healthy for Kadaj to look to Vincent to entertain him. Why ask? Are you that mistrusting of Vincent?" Bitch. Don't ever question my son. I can, and will hurt him for that one. If I suspected Vincent of foul play, which is really unlike Vincent in an extreme, I'd be the first to face him down. Yet, for some reason, I expected better of Cid than to assume his boyfriend is a pedophile. I know from a ridiculously reliable source that while Vincent was here in our world, Cid wasted no time looking for other nighttime entertainment. Vin is still unknowing, still faithful. Cid has no room to be the injured party here. Sure, it was when Cid thought Vin gone for good, but still. It took Cid a good week to get over the 'death' of someone he supposedly adores. After a year, I'd understand, but he didn't last even a full month. I won't play that card until the last possible moment, though. In the meantime, I'll give him one of my world-famous guilt trips. Nothing like ripping someone's soul open as payback.

As Cid stares at me openmouthed, I look over at Vincent. He's got all three boys on him, one on each arm, with Loz on his back as they try to push him over. He's good with kids because he doesn't expect anything from them. The little episode with Kadaj proved that he'd take care of them. He had shown himself a worthy guardian to me for my sons time and again. He's family, more than Cid. The pilot dropped in not seven months ago. Vin's been here from the start. I'd trust Vin's judgment over Cid's with my boys. That's partly why I'm seething at Cid's words right now. He has no place to say those things.

"Vincent's a good man, yet he believes himself less-than, scarred, a sinner." It sucked to be Vincent for a while. Alone while everyone else is in love and being loved, but then Kadaj came and latched onto him. "It may be bad enough that you suggested my son was in danger, but for you to be the one who Vin loves and to still think that low of him is downright sickening. He's a bigger part of their family than you. After Seph, he's like their father, the one they look to for how to be men." Cid looks over to them and then back at me, scratching his head. "If you get anything of what I'm saying into your head, get this. Vincent deserves better. He doesn't deserve to have you, who he loves and is faithful to, thinking of him what he thinks of himself. Your job is to prove him wrong. Trust him like he trusts you." It takes all of my strength not to add 'even if you shouldn't have any of his trust.'

"Wow. Thanks. You sure know how to put a guy in his fuckin' place." I stand up and go to join my sons and boyfriend in the water.

"Too bad yours is at the bottom, Highwind."

Ok, so you all know what to do.

Lisez et Repondez, s'il vous plait! (read and respond, please!)


End file.
